1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for checking or monitoring the level of water in a container, such as a Christmas tree stand, and for adding water to the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,017, it is important to keep the water level in a Christmas tree stand above a given level so that the base of the Christmas tree is not exposed to air. When the base is exposed to air, the pores of the base of the tree tend to close and will not absorb further moisture. This results in the cut Christmas tree prematurely drying out. The '017 patent discloses a device for detecting a low water level in the Christmas tree stand and for providing an alarm in the form of a lighted Christmas tree ornament.
There are known devices for watering Christmas trees. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,054,236; 5,076,009; 4,993,176; 4,930,252; 4,850,137 and 4,825,587, among others.
Nevertheless, a need exists for a device used both to check on the water level of a tree and to water the tree, without having to get down on the floor or move presents out of the way.